Games can be addicting
by chappy92
Summary: What would happen if Rukia and Ichigo play a couple of 'computer games? Read to find out!
1. plants vs zombies I

**Right then... disclaimer... um... oh yeah! Bleach isn't mine it's owned by Tite Kubo-sama. Only this fan fic. is mine which is minimal compared to what Kubo-sama has. So enjoy! Sorry for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.  
**

* * *

**"****Onii-san! Rukia-san! Diner is ready!" Yuzu's sweet voice sailed out from her place in the kitchen up to the room of a certain orange haired older brother.**

"**Ah! I in a sec Yuzu!" came the gruff reply of the said older brother.**

**Situating the book he was previously reading on top of his bed he stood up and started to head downstairs to where his food graciously awaits him. Halting on his way out the door he abruptly turned around and glanced at the short black-haired girl whom in turn was staring fixedly on the laptop in front of her, acting as if she didn't hear anything.**

**Furrowing his eyebrows Ichigo leaned on the doorframe while glaring at the back of Rukia's head."Oi! Didn't you hear? Diner's ready! So get your skinny ass down there before goat-chin makes a scene!" **

**Rukia mumbled something between gritted teethes while furiously tapping at the small mouse. It was a miracle that it was still in one piece.**

**Treating her mumble as an affirmative reply he turned around and started to head downstairs to where his family was. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he was instantly thrown back as something hard hit his cheeks. Ignoring the stinging burn on his cheeks he looked up to see non-other than his father with an idiotic grin plastered on his face.**

"**Your guard was down Ichi-" Ishiin was unable to finish his sentence as he was sent spiraling back from the impact of Ichigo's kick to his face. "Damn insane goat-chin!" Ichigo angrily muttered under his breath followed by a long string of curses.**

"**Ichi-nii where's Rukia-san?" Karin calmly asked while scooping rice into her bowl acting as if nothing happened between her brother and father.**

**Ichigo sent a glare at his father, who was currently being nursed by caring little Yuzu, before turning around to answer Karin. "She'll be down in a second…" He glanced back at the crumpled form of Ishiin. **_**Think I over did it this time? I guess I should help him up… Wait what?! **_**He unceremoniously shook his head to get the ridiculous thought out of his mind. "So what's for dinner? Smells- " he was cut short as an unpleasant scream reached his ears.**

**Wincing from the sound, he scowled up the stairs then looked back at his family. "I'll… uh… she must've seen a spider or something… I'll go check it out." Swiveling around he rushed up the stairs as quick as his feet could carry him. Once he reached his door he instinctively searched around the room for anything unusual before his eyes finally settled at the form of the petite female.**

"**Rukia! What the hell happened? Why'd you scream?"**

**Rukia, hearing the familiar voice of her closest companion, spun around and looked teary eyed at Ichigo. "Ichigo… the… they… ah… my brain…"**

**Ichigo, not understanding what Rukia was trying to tell him, merely looked at her questioningly. "Your what?"**

"**My brain Ichigo!" She accusingly pointed at the laptop monitor as if it stole something from her. "The zombies ate my brain..."**

"**The… Wait did you just say zombies?" Making his way over to his laptop he motion for Rukia to step aside so he could take a look at the monitor. There it was written in, what he supposed looked a lot like, green gunk that somehow resembled slime from the sewage 'The zombies ate your brains!'**

**Ichigo blinked once, twice.**

"… **Are you serious? Are you freakin' serious." He manage to get out through clenched teeth.**

**He spun around to face Rukia and then pointed at the laptop. "You screamed because you lost to a game?! For the love of-"**

"**But - but the zombies ate my brain! And if zombies are out to eat your brain people would naturally shout! " Rukia retorted.**

"**It's just a game! Besides zombies aren't real! If zombies are real they wouldn't waist their time on you. I mean do you even have a brain?" That did it. **

**---**

**A few minutes later…**

**Rukia finally came down from upstairs and was met by the questioning looks of Ichigo's family. "I'm sorry, a cockroach just suddenly flew by and scared me." she simple stated as if she read their minds, and then proceeded to sit down with the Kurosaki's.**

"**mm… Yuzu this is absolutely delicious! You're such a wonderful cook!"**

**A small blush slowly showed on Yuzu's face "Aw… it's not that hard to make. Ah, I know! Rukia-chan, if you'd like I'd love to teach you how to make one!" Yuzu enthusiastically proposed in which Rukia gaily agreed.**

"**By the way Rukia-chan, where is my no good son?" Ishiin asked in between bites. "Ah, Ichigo's tied up at the moment. He said he'll eat a little later, and not to worry about anything." she responded smiling one of those infamous innocent smile she has.**

**---**

**Upstairs in Ichigo's room… **

**On the bed tied up in ropes, who knows where those came from, and silenced by a handkerchief tied around his mouth was non-other than Ichigo, trying and failing at unwinding the ropes wrapped around his body.**

**----**

**Well that's the end. My failed attempt at doing something romantic for Ichiruki. *sigh* I just can't see Ichigo being all lovie dovy with Rukia in this fic. Ah well… **

**Anyway I got the idea from a friend, she told me about how obsessed she was with playing plants vs. zombies she one time practically screeched at her mother that "zombies were gonna get her brains"**

**Anyway that's the end of this short fan fic.**

**Somehow I can't shake the feeling that I forgot someone… ._.**


	2. plants vs zombies II

Three weeks had passed since Rukia's discovery of the game plants vs. zombies. Over the past weeks she had been glued to the laptop never leaving it unless she really needed to. And during those weeks she had neglected her studies and thus had constantly pestered Ichigo to lend her the answers to their assignments.

Not to mention that Ichigo was left to deal with the hollows alone. It's not that he dislikes the solitude but exterminating the hollows had always been dealt a lot faster if Rukia had tagged along.

When Rukia finally decided to leave the laptop it was high time that Ichigo, at long last, got a good long rest. In fact Rukia herself volunteered to do the patrolling for the next couple of days, to make up for her lack of activeness the last couple of weeks. Needless to say Ichigo didn't argue with her, he really needed the rest so when the opportunity presented itself he readily agreed.

So while Rukia was away doing her daily rounds Ichigo did his homework then re-read one of his books while listening to his mp3 at full blast.

Only three days has gone by but Ichigo was flat out bored. He was itching to have a little action, or at the very least have some form of entertainment.

Sprawled out on his bed with nothing to do a thought finally occurred to him. What would Rukia do when she had free time, aside from reading magazines, manga or out-of-date novels?

His gaze fell on the discarded laptop on his table.

"… No. Hell no… There has got to be something else." He tried to think of other hobbies Rukia might have, anything at all. But after a while he sat up from his bed and sighed.

"I have got to get a hobby…" he muttered.

"And Rukia too." he added as an after thought.

He walked over to the laptop, turned it on and waited for it to reboot. A minute later he sat himself down on his chair and started the game.

"Might as well give it a try… I just hope nobody would see me."

---

Rukia yawn from her perch up a telephone pole. She was getting bored real fast. Not one hollow popped out that day.

"Not a measly one." She muttered to no one in particular.

Hopping off the pole she gracefully landed on the roof of the nearest house and sat herself down. She tiled her head back and gazed fondly at the twinkling stars above. It was times like these that she wishes that time would just stop for at least the briefest of moments and let her enjoy the scene before her. But there still was something missing, something… significant… maybe.

Shaking her head she brushed aside her wistful thinking and abruptly stood up. Taking one last glance around the area she hopped on the neighboring roof then onto the next.

"I think I'll retire early tonight. Ichigo must be bored out of his wits by now…" a smirk crossed her features as she disappeared into the night.

---

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed. His eyes were glued to the monitor as his index finger animatedly tapped the small mouse.

He was playing one of the mini games of plants vs. zombies wherein he was controlling the zombies.

"Aw come on! Damn it!" he cursed again as another one of his zombie was brought down by the plants.

"That's not fair!" he cried out.

He was so into the game that he didn't notice a short female slipping in from his window. He didn't look up as she made her way over to him. He didn't flinch when she leaned down to look over his shoulder. He even didn't hear her muffled chuckle once she saw what he was playing.

"I though you didn't like this game." came a smug voice.

Ichigo jumped off his seat from surprise. "Rukia! Wh- when did you- how long where you standing there?" Rukia grinned in response.

"Hm… long enough. So how was it?" Ichigo turned his head away from her hoping that she didn't see the blush that was starting to creep up his face.

Unfortunately for him she did. "What's this I see? Ichigo? Blushing?" Ichigo turned to glare at the giggling form of Rukia.

"I-I was just… uh… trying it out! It's not like I-I had any fun or anything!" he sputtered trying and failing to convince her otherwise.

"Besides now I know why you liked that game so much." He smirked "The drawings are just as crappy as yours."

---

"So this was what was missing." Rukia mused. Later, much later, that night Rukia had decided to do a little star gazing at the Kurosaki's rooftop. With a cup of choco in one hand she had climbed up to the roof via Ichigo's widow and basked at the beauty of the night sky.

"Nothing like a nice cup of steaming choco to accompany stargazing…" Rukia held her mug a little above her head as if proposing at toast to the stars.

"… right, Ichigo?" she said a little louder voice.

---

In Ichigo's bedroom…

Aside from the cold temperature everything else in the room seems normal. A book was left spread out on the single twin bed, the closet was undisturbed and the laptop lay forgotten on the table.

Everything was in order. There was nothing out of the ordinary. That is until you see the huge block of ice in the middle of the room with the tenant frozen inside, his shocked face frozen in place.

* * *

Whahaha... poor, poor Ichigo. I guess he never learns from his mistakes.

Thanks to those who reviewed! This is for you guys! :D

By the way I'm changing this into a multi-chapter. And as you can see I've also changed the title...


	3. left 4 dead

Okay... This was supposed to be 'the sims 3' but I kinda scrapped that idea at the last minute. I had this story in my hard drive for a while now, actually I totally forgot about this until I came across it 2 days ago and well after editing it a bit here and there this came out!

Hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Left 4 dead**

It all started late one afternoon with a harmless bet.

The first to make it to the Kurosaki's house get's whatever he/she wanted, no excuses, no take backs. It was just a simple race with a simple bet.

Of course Ichigo got the upper hand what with his tall, sturdy stature and long legs, compared to Rukia who was shorter.

So of course he readily agreed.

What he forgot was that Rukia could easily outwit him.

[{{{{{}}}}}]

Ichigo sighed. He looked up at the wide array of chappy related items on display. There was a chappy bag, a chappy themed notebook, erasers and pencils, pencil cases, plushies and so on and so forth. There was so many of them Ichigo didn't know how to react, sure chappy the rabbit was popular among the little girls but this was just ridiculous.

There was, absolutely as hell, no way was he going out of the store with a chappy bag, much less a chappy doll. It has to be one of the smaller items, a pencil or something, Ichigo thought.

While browsing through the displays Ichigo couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong, well aside from the fact that he was staring at the hundred faces of chappy. Ichigo shook his head, as if it could help. It was then that he noticed something in his peripheral vision.

Turning his head Ichigo spotted two girls a couple of aisles over, staring strangely at him whilst whispering to one other. The both of them were wearing the same school uniforms of the girls in his class, which could only mean one thing. _Shit!_

Thinking fast on his feet Ichigo swirled around and made his way to a nearby CD rack. Pretending to be interested with whatever it was, he picked up the nearest CD and pretended to read the description on the back.

Unfortunately the girls didn't buy it and continued to stare at him, their eyes following every move he made. Ichigo shifted on his place, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of the two girls. Having enough of the uneasy atmosphere he grudgingly made his way to the counter, purchased the CD and made a quick dash for the exit. Thankfully the girls didn't make any move to follow him.

Good news, bad news.

Good news, nobody he knew, or knows him, saw him buy the stupid chappy item.

Bad news, he wasn't able to buy the damn item for Rukia, again. That and he was forced to buy something he doesn't even need.

"Stupid girls…" he hissed under his breath. Sighing in defeat he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked silently home, occasionally muttering an apology when he accidentally bushed up on somebody.

[{{{{{}}}}}]

Ichigo plopped himself on his bed, dully staring at the CD in his hands that he had unwillingly bought. The drawing on the front was of a hand, a disintegrated, rotting, four fingered hand. On top of it, written in bold red, left 4 dead.

"Well at least it looks interesting…" he mumble, a small smirk forming on his face. "Maybe it's not entirely a waste of money after all."

Jumping off his bed he started up his laptop and patiently started the installation process.

{[[[[[]]]]]}

_-8:00 pm-_

"I'm back!" Rukia sing sang as she entered the Kurosaki house, the usual school girl smile plastered on her worn face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from all the running she had done that day. She still adorned her school uniform, which was slightly dirty and disheveled with a small rip here and there.

"Welcome home." came the perky reply as Yuzu stuck her head out of the kitchen. She was, as always, wearing her favorite bear apron as she busied herself in the kitchen. But the usual smile that greeted everyone as soon as they stepped into the warm house was gone only to be replaced by a small frown.

"Hello, Yuzu-chan! Do you need help with anything?" Rukia asked, her smile still in place, as she tried to peer into the kitchen over Yuzu's shoulder, but was promptly shooed away.

"Rukia-chan you should go ahead and take a bath, you look like you've been in a fight. Don't worry I've got everything here under control, besides I'm just tidying up here. I made a batch of your favorite cookies; they'll be finished in a while. Now go." Rukia frowned. Looking down at her dirty, slightly ripped skirt she huffed once and stared softly at the back of Yuzu's head.

A hollow had suddenly appeared a good distance from the house a couple of minutes earlier, thankfully just as she finished her dinner. It took her over thirty minutes to find it and purify it, what with its constant running around. It wasn't really strong, per say, but it was fast. She was able to corner it at a dark alley and promptly finished it off. The only problem left was to find her gigai which she left after her skirt got caught in a bush, thus the dirty state she was in.

Letting out a defeated sigh she ascended up the stairs and disappeared in her room which she shares with the twins.

[{{{{{}}}}}]

Rukia stepped out of the bathroom smelling as fresh as a daisy. She had on her favorite pajamas, a white, short-sleeved, cotton top with a fairly large drawing of chappy the bunny and a light pink, cotton bottom with small, pink chappy the bunny imprints all over it. Her wet hair pooled on the towel that she had hung around her shoulder.

Idly she walked back to her- rather their room when a muffled curse reached her ears. Raising a brow she turned and stared at the door of a certain "hot headed idiot".

"Damn it!" there it was again.

Rukia scrutinized her eyes. She hesitantly walked over to the door, silently debating whether she should knock or leave him alone. Another curse, only this time it was a bit louder than the other two.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" she knocked on the door but didn't get a response.

"Ichigo?" she tried again but got the same results.

Twisting the doorknob she slowly opened the door. Poking her head in she immediately found Ichigo, who was staring intently at his computer monitor, headphones covering his ears from the outside sounds. No wonder he wasn't replying.

Rolling her eyes Rukia was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. What exactly was he doing?

Softly closing the door behind her she silently crept up to Ichigo. Half way into the room the closet door slowly slid open reveling the head of a certain 'loud' stuffed lion.

Rukia froze in her place and sent a warning glare at Kon, which the little toy had so blatantly ignored and proceeded to jump at her shouting something about goddess and valleys, which Rukia wasn't so keen to understand.

Grinding her teeth together she caught Kon mid-air and proceeded to throw him out the open window. Stiffly turning her head she mentally prepared herself for the strawberry to explode at her.

Ichigo, however, seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings and continued with whatever it was he was doing.

Silently thanking God for the invention of headphones she continued to silently creep up to the crouching Ichigo.

Stopping just behind his chair she tried to peer over the messy orange locks of his hair, to the point of actually going on her tiptoe. Unfortunately for her something made Ichigo jump just as her head was positioned only a couple of inches behind his head.

"Jezz…" Clutching the back of his head Ichigo whirled around; irked that someone had once again decided to snoop in his room.

"What the hel-" he stopped, his eyes widening quite a bit. Rukia was sitting on the ground using both her hands as she tried, and is miserably failing, to cover up her bleeding nose. Ichigo sat baffled at his seat, a few second earlier he was just sitting there in front of his laptop enjoying a game of zombie massacre and the next thing he knew his head was aching and the sight of Rukia with a freakin' nosebleed.

Finally realizing the situation at hand Ichigo jumped off his seat "Oh, jezz Rukia are you okay?" he asked as he knelt beside her reaching for her bloodied hands.

"I'm fine. Sorry it was my fault." She replied shifting away from Ichigo.

"Come on, let me help you." He persuaded softly, feeling a bit guilty, considering he only got a small headache.

"No, I got it." Rukia shakily stood up, wincing a bit from the pain shooting up her nose.

"I said let me help you!"

"And I said I got it!"

"Just shut up and let me help you freakin' midget!"

[{{{{{}}}}}]

"Damn bitch!" Ichigo cursed some more as he rubbed his shin. He was sitting outside the bathroom waiting for Rukia to finish cleaning up. She had refused to let him help and had locked the bathroom door behind her; that is after she planted a good hard kick at Ichigo's shin.

"Shut up! Jezz you're so annoying. Hey, what were you doing anyway?" her voice was muffled from the cloth she had pressed over her nose, and the door that separated them made it a lot harder to understand her. Ichigo actually had to press his ears on the door just to hear her.

"Using the computer, duh!"

"I know that you buffoon!" she snapped, suddenly opening the door.

Losing his balance Ichigo frantically started flailing his arms around; trying to grab on to the nearest object his hands can reach. Seeing his thrashing arms Rukia quickly backed away, narrowly missing his right hand that tried to grip her leg.

Stepping over Ichigo's body she idly made her way to his room, curious to see as to what could possibly be so interesting in his laptop.

Tilting her head to the side she tried to make out the still image that absolutely made no sense "Hey Ichigo is this a new game?"

"Ah, it's called left 4 dead." He answered, looking over her to the monitor.

"Left 4 dead? What's it about? And when did you get this?"

"It's a game that I bought that you can't play." He said a little bit smugly. Whether Rukia hear him or not it didn't show on her face as it stayed blank while she stared at the computer.

"Why can't I?"

"Because if those freakin' zombies in your little game" Rukia glared at him "freaks you out then this will give you a month's worth of nightmare."

She was about to argue with him when she finally realized exact meaning of what he said earlier. "... did you say you bought it?"

"Yeah so what?"

"And exactly when did you buy this?"

"This afternoon... so what?"

"So you bought this" she said jerking her thumb at the monitor "when you were supposed to buy me chappy?" she growled.

"Yeah and... oh... I can explain." He said nervously, slowly backing out the door.

[{{{{{}}}}}]

"Hah! Take that you rotting piece of flesh!" she exclaimed. Her eyes that were fixated on the screen had a dangerous glint to them and her mouth was twisted in a sort of deranged kind of smile that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Hey take it easy" Ichigo said from his seat on the bed.

"Shut up Ichigo, I'm concentrating here! Hah! You'll never beat me! Take that you bastards! Teach you to stand in between me and chappy!"

Ichigo sweat dropped at her remark, silently making a note to himself to buy chappy tomorrow.

* * *

Wee... so whadaya think? I kinda think it was nice.(Well duh, I wrote it)

Anyway, yeah this is sort of my gift to you all...

Happy Chinese New Year!

Oh yeah and by the way this is the last installment of gcba.

I had fun writing them but alas... I suck at computer games! .


End file.
